


it's getting (a little too) hot

by ackermanx



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: A lil bit of nsfw, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 16:38:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14453400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ackermanx/pseuds/ackermanx
Summary: distractions on the battlefield(





	it's getting (a little too) hot

**Author's Note:**

> alternatively: an ode to anything above 70 degrees Fahrenheit and how it should be illegal
> 
> this is the first obviously nsfw thing I've written and it's not even majorly nsfw. I'll get there one day I guess?

Zeta does not understand how Sierokarte works.

She seems to know just when the crew is in need of funds, just when they need certain treasures from her shop -

Just how to make a mission taking place in Satan’s own asshole sound _appealing_.

“Hey,” she puffs out in between lunging at monsters. “You...how are...you holding up...?”

“ _Terrible,_ ” Beatrix moans from right behind her. “Do you think that if I pretend that the monsters don’t exist, they won’t attack me, either?”

Zeta laughs, a little pathetic puff of breath. “Damn, I wish.”

“Halfway there!” she hears Captain shout from somewhere up ahead, and _thank the skies for that_. If this keeps up for much longer, Zeta might faint from the heat before a monster could even touch her.

“I am never coming back to Valtz,” she grumbles. “I don’t care for what, it’s absolutely hotter than hell here and I don’t like it.”

“Hey - hey, wanna try something, might keep our minds off of the heat? Make this into a game, see who can get through more monsters, before we know it we’ll be done with the mission.”

“That sounds like a terrible idea. What if one of us accidentally overworks and isn’t able to fight?”

“Got any other ideas?”

“...You’re right, might as well give it a shot.”

Zeta spares one glance backwards to see Beatrix doubling her efforts, sword glinting as she cuts through enemies with ease and a half-smirk on her face. Well, if Beatrix was really going to give this her all, then Zeta might as well do the same; she raises her spear a little higher, thrusting it with a little more power each time -

Turns around in vague fear when she hears the  _clunk_ of armor against the ground. 

But instead of being met with the horrifying sight of Beatrix lying motionless on the ground, Zeta finds herself face-to-face with a...very armorless, very exposed one. "Aren't you - isn't that  _dangerous_?" she manages to splutter while dodging another attack and most definitely not staring at the new exposed skin.

Yeah. Definitely not. Not like it turns her on to see her girlfriend fighting so fiercely in what was practically her underwear, now.

"Come on, Zeta. These monsters are pathetic, they don't stand a chance against any of us."

She's right. And that half-smirk is back.

...Shit. Bea knows exactly what she's doing, doesn't she?

Zeta tears her eyes away, trying to ignore the mixed feelings in her chest. Captain and the rest obviously haven't noticed, being tied up as they are with the slime up ahead. And the water sprite in front of him isn't giving up anytime soon, which is suddenly hundreds of times more annoying than it should be - well, a well-placed jab fueled by frustration seems to do the trick.

Now that they're unbothered by monsters (for the time being, at least), Zeta sighs and turns around to properly face Beatrix. Beatrix, for her part, continues to act as innocent as ever, looking up at Zeta through those infuriatingly long lashes of hers.

Zeta leans forward on her spear and kisses Beatrix, fast and fierce (and only matched by how eagerly Beatrix responds). "I'm going to have to talk to you about proper armor usage," she whispers, voice dropping to a lower octave than usual.

Beatrix merely smiles and picks up her discarded armor. "I'll be waiting for you, then. Try not to be late. won't you?"

Then she dashes away, leaving a very bewildered and vaguely aroused Zeta in her wake.

She really hopes that this mission will be over soon. She's finally thought of something that she can do to beat this Valtz heat.

**Author's Note:**

> come yell at me on Twitter @axlotlols i love wlw


End file.
